


The Bangs Incident

by SimplyAbsolute



Series: Catradora in the Horde One-Shots [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: A little bit of angst, F/F, Fluff and Humor, POV Adora (She-Ra), inspired by Noelle and fan art, my take on how Adora got her hair poof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyAbsolute/pseuds/SimplyAbsolute
Summary: Catra convinces Adora that a haircut will liven up her look a little, but it goes bad real quick. When Adora agreed to this haircut, she never imagined she would end up crying in a storage closet with butchered bangs and a friend that was panicking to make things right again.Or, Adora isn't impulsive for a reason.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Catradora in the Horde One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527074
Comments: 9
Kudos: 99





	The Bangs Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Has someone already done this? I really don't know. What I do know is... that I'm really late to this party. I think Noelle confirmed that Catra was growing out an undercut and Adora was growing out her bangs months ago 🤣 But I saw this fan art by @yalissartt on Instagram a few of weeks ago and it inspired me to write this. So enjoy!
> 
> Link: https://www.instagram.com/p/B1WnuHJAM9m/?igshid=gxphhp8rwqku

You know… Adora didn’t really understand how she had gotten herself in this situation. Here she was, sitting cross legged on the floor of an abandoned storage closet in one of the rarely patrolled hallways of the Fright Zone, patiently fiddling with her fingers in her lap, as her best friend dug out a pair of rusty scissors from one of the dusty storage boxes in the corner of the room. A moment later Catra positioned herself on her knees behind Adora and finger combed her nails through her hair as she recalled the events leading up to this moment…

Not even ten minutes ago, Catra had dragged her out of bed and in here after the senior officer had called ‘light’s out’. Luckily, they both managed to sneak around the many corridors of the Fright Zone undetected, thanks to years of practice. What could she say? Having a rebellious and stealthy best friend came in handy sometimes… It had certainly gotten them out of sticky situations before and it was definitely a needed skill for tonight.

Adora had honestly almost forgotten that this was the night that they had decided to give her a new haircut. She had promised Catra that they would do something to change up her look, and her friend certainly wasn’t one to back down from keeping a promise. Actually, the only reason that they were doing this was because Catra had somehow managed to convince her that she would look great with bangs.

And that had stemmed from a conversation that they had when Catra came back one day sporting a new cut of her own. About a week ago, Catra had sauntered her way into the training arena looking like she owned the place, purposefully swishing her hair back and forth to gather as much attention as possible. Adora rolled her eyes as she came to a stop directly in front of her.

“What’s up with you? You’re looking more smug than usual.” She asked.

Catra smirked. “Oh, nothing… Just that I got a new haircut is all.”

Adora furrowed her brows in confusion and placed her hands on her hips as she scanned Catra’s hair with squinted eyes. “You look the same to me…”

Then Catra turned around and lifted her hair up with her left hand so that Adora could see the fresh undercut that she had just given herself a half an hour ago. You could see a few nicks in her scalp where she had obviously cut herself with a razor, which was to be expected when shaving your own head for the first time, but overall, the cut looked pretty clean. There was only one issue…

Adora gasped. “Catra! If Shadow Weaver finds out…”

“Weaver’s not going to find out!” She said through gritted teeth as she released her hair back down and turned to face Adora once more.

“You know cadets can’t change their hairstyles without previous permission from their force captains!” She whisper-shouted.

Catra narrowed her eyes and smirked. “And who’s going to tell on me? You?” She leaned in and Adora turned away. “I didn’t think so.”

A smile then split across Adora’s face as she reached out and playfully pushed Catra out of her space causing her to stumble backwards slightly. “Don’t think you can start acting like your hot stuff now that you have a new cut Catra. I have to keep you in line too much as is and I don’t need you to make any harder for me since you suddenly have all this extra confidence.”

Catra playfully gasped and acted offended. “Keep me in line?! Please.” She rolled her eyes. “You don’t even try… And we all know that I’m hot already.” She said with a wink and Adora swore she felt her cheeks flush, but she ignored it.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” Adora brushed her off.

Catra just stared back at her for a few seconds, seemingly thinking of something, as Adora watched her scan her eyes just over the top of her head. “Hey! You know I could give you a haircut too.”

Adora’s eyes widened. “What?! Oh nononono! I couldn’t do that Catra!”

“Awww, come on… a new cut to cover up that massive forehead of yours would do some good.” Catra smiled.

“So, now you’re insulting me?” She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“I’m just sayin’ bangs would probably… look good on you.” She looked away and Adora wasn’t used to seeing this type of shyness from her.

“Oh?” Adora quirked a brow and leaned in to try and capture her line of sight again.

Catra finally looked her in the eyes. “I mean… you have the face shape to pull it off.”

She grinned. “Wow, Catra. Two compliments in a row? Are you going _soft_?” She was sure to emphasize that last word the best that she could.

Catra’s face displayed genuine shock. “SOFT?! Psht… you’re the one who’s _soft_ Adora!” She pounced of her and put Adora in a headlock before thoroughly messing up her hair.

Adora couldn’t help but let out a let out a robust laugh. “Calm down…” She said as she managed to break away from the headlock. “I’m just playing.” Adora then raised her hands to her hair and took out her hair tie to fix her ponytail. “Anyway, I’ll do it.”

“Really? Even without permission? Looks like my disobedience is finally rubbing off on you.” Catra smiled. “This is going to be so much fun!” She said as she rubbed her hands together.

“Yes, really. And please don’t do that with your hands… it’s making me really nervous.” Adora said and Catra just continued to do it to irritate her and added a sly expression for good measure.

And that’s how she had been convinced a week ago.

But now… Adora was questioning her decision.

Catra had just finished up finger combing her hair and picked up the scissors, making sure to do a few test cuts in the air first, and that it made caused Adora swallow harshly. “Maybe we shouldn’t do this…”

“Hey, there’s no backing down now!” Catra said as she leaned over her shoulder and gave her a soft smile. “At least I’m not going to use the razor on you.”

And yeah, Adora was thankful for that… but she still had her apprehensions.

“I don’t know Catra…” Adora droned as Catra began sectioning off a piece of hair in the front.

“Trust me Adora…” She lifted the hair out of her eyes for a moment so she could look at her again. “You’ll be fine.” Catra smiled. “Mine turned out well, didn’t it?”

“Yeah, I guess…” _It really does look good._ She thought. _Maybe mine will turn out really good too and then I’ll have as much confidence as she does!_ “Okay. Fine. Let’s just do it!” Adora finally said after hyping herself up.

“Alright, now hold still.” Catra spoke as she lowered the bangs back in front of her eyes. She couldn’t see anything but her own hair until one prong of the scissors entered her vision followed by the distinct sound of hair being cut. However, given that the scissors were rusty, the sound wasn’t as smooth as it usually was in the shop where they’d typically get their haircut every three months.

She was about halfway through the section of hair and all Adora could see now was Catra’s left hand, and between her claws and rusty scissors being within an inch away from her eyes… let’s just say she was hoping not to end up like Octavia after this haircut session.

And in less than thirty seconds she could see again, but something felt off. She glanced up to get a better look, and that’s when she saw long strands of hair to the left, then there was a weird gap in the middle and then the right side looked shorter than the other. She concluded that her brand-new bangs were definitely not straight. At all.

Adora stood up to look in the mirror propped up on one of the storage shelves that Catra had snuck in her last week when she cut her own hair. And when she did, she was mortified. It was worse that she had imagined. Her bangs were totally crooked, and they looked like they’d been cut with a knife. Straight up butchered beyond repair. She felt tears forming in her eyes.

“Catra…” She breathed out in her state of shock as the catgirl joined her to her left she was trying her hardest not to laugh but she failed.

“BWAHAHAHA… I’m so sorry Adora… HAHAHA… but this is too good.” She continued to laugh until she noticed that she wasn’t receiving a response from the other girl. “Adora?”

After Catra’s laughing had faded only the sound of sniffles were left to fill the air.

“Woah, are you crying?!” Catra said and grew concerned instantly. She reached out a hand, but her friend immediately pulled away. “Adora…”

With tears trailing down her cheeks Adora went off. “YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE, DIDN’T YOU?!”

“WHAT?! I WOULD NEVER!” Catra defended herself. It was never her intention to royally screw up her hair this bad. She was honestly just going to blame it on the rusty scissors.

Adora then started to panic. The mood swings she was experiencing right now were next level. “Gods… Shadow Weaver is totally going to kill me now… and I’ll be stuck on latrine duty for at least four mouths… and I’ll probably have to work doubles… and… and…” Her breathing was racing by the time Catra was finally able to interrupt her.

She put her hands on her shoulders in an attempt to ground her. “Hold on. Hold on! We can fix this!”

“FIX THIS HOW CATRA?!” Adora said, clearly still somewhat angry, scared and confused.

Catra paid no mind to her outburst. She just simply motioned for her tilt her head down a little, but she still had to reach up on her tippy toes to get the angle she wanted. She pulled out a bobby pin from her own hair and began to gather the bangs into one cohesive bunch before folding them back and pinning them to her head.

During this time, Adora couldn’t help but notice how close Catra was to her right now. Her hands were in her hair and their faces were extremely close together. So close in fact that Adora could feel every exhale that was released from Catra breathed out. And the expressions and noises she was making as she tried to concentrate were extremely cute. Adora felt her face heating up again. She just hoped Catra wouldn’t notice.

“There… you… go.” She said as she made the final adjustments to her bangs and ponytail. Catra stepped back and smiled. And she could’ve sworn Catra was blushing too. “See… it looks great!”

Adora hesitantly turned away from Catra to look into the mirror again. The bangs that were now pinned back formed a small poof on top of her head and it actually didn’t look half bad! She did a few test pats on the poof with her right hand and it held up pretty well, so she knew it would probably survive training. She was then pulled from her thoughts when Catra placed her hands on her shoulders from behind.

“See!” Catra grinned as she looked at her through the mirror.

Adora smiled back. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. It looks pretty nice actually.”

“Phew… I thought you were actually going to hate me for the rest of our lives there for a second.”

“Well, it’s a good thing that you were able to fix it, because I may have done just that.”

Catra shoved her. “We both knew you could never hate me.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right. I would have been mad though!” Adora tried to front but failed. Catra just stood there shaking her head left to right before something else caught Adora’s eye. “What are we going to do with the hair?” She asked as she looked down at the lock of hair that was left on the floor from the bangs cutting.

Catra shrugged and picked up the hair before pocketing it. “Oh, don’t worry I’ll take care of it.” And Adora didn’t question her since she assumed that Catra had managed to successfully dispose of her own cut hair the week before.

“Alright, let’s start heading back, I don’t want anyone to notice that we’re gone.” Adora said threw a yawn. “Plus, I’m really tired.”

Catra mimic her yawn with one of her own. “Yeah, me too.”

And with that, they slowly made their way back to the barracks and Adora didn’t even get in trouble the next morning. She actually received some compliments from her squadron and Shadow Weaver never said anything. As for what Catra ended up doing with the hair? Well, little did Adora know that Catra kept that lock of hair under the mattress of the top bunk where no one would ever find it…

It brought her comfort… especially during those first nights after Adora had left…

**Author's Note:**

> That got a little sad at the end, didn't it... whoops. Idk, I think it's an interesting premise that Catra kept something with her that reminder her of Adora. I knew the blue blanket theory is one of them, but hey, maybe she did keep the lock of hair from the bangs incident too. 🤷
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @simplyabsolute1 and/or Tumblr @simplyabsolute for updates and other SPOP nonsense.


End file.
